princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu Kamiki
Shinobu Kamiki (上喜しのぶ) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild Diabolos. Appearance Shinobu is a fiend-race member in Astrum with short, purple hair and red eyes. She has two small horns the are placed in her forehead, one above each eye. Her father is a skull spirit that floats around her with flames (Blue flames in her Initial Card and orange flames in her Halloween Card) spitting out of his mouth and eyes, and a crown atop his head. Her weapon is a scythe and chain. In real life, her hair-style is the same but instead blue in colour and her eyes are a slightly duller shade of red. She carries around a crystalline or glass like skull that represents Skull Father. Personality A calm and reserved girl who is described as rather unique. Though she is gentle with others, she can be seen scolding her father rather often especially when he's flirting with girls. She is a fortune teller in-training, and has shown clear talent with her capabilities. Shinobu has the supernatural ability to perceive and communicate with spirits and the undead, including her father and Miyako. 'Skull Father' is rather crude and manipulative, often taking advantage of situations and his fortune telling ability in order to go on dates with girls - often of high-school age. Despite this, Skull Father genuinely loves and is very protective of his daughter, and usually tries to scare away any dangerous individuals that could threaten Shinobu's safety or any potential suitors. In turn, Shinobu cares a lot for her father, and is visibly distressed when Skull Father goes missing. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Yuuki, Kokkoro and Pecorine visit Shinobu and the rest of Diabolos, after hearing from Hatsune that a fortune teller has foretold an upcoming disaster. Shinobu and Ilya share their knowledge about the Seven Crowns, and the party decides to seek out one of the Crowns, Neneka. However, after teleporting to the hideout, they find themselves assaulted by an overwhelming force of Bug Monsters, and are forced to escape with the aid of Rajiraji. Shinobu is later seen with the rest of Diabolos engaged in combat with Kaiser Insight. Despite their best efforts, Kaiser manages to get hold of Miyako and starts absorbing her life force. Shinobu, fearful for her friend's well-being, manages to swiftly retrieve Miyako, and flees the scene with Yori and Akari while Ilya attempts to hold Kaiser back. Ilya proves to be no match for Kaiser, but fortunately, Yuuki's group arrives in time to back them up, and Yuuki manages to slightly restore Miyako's energy with his power. Shinobu and Diabolos then join the others in combat against Kaiser's monsters. Initial Card Upon first being formally introduced in Re:Dive, Shinobu is seen trying to calm her Skull Father, who is yelling over wanting to go on a date with a girl. After being attacked by Yuuki, Shinobu tries to calm her father down. Halloween Card Shinobu encounters some children celebrating Halloween while she's retrieving a custom-made weapon and armor. While she struggles to follow up on the Halloween traditions, they are all attacked by monsters. While Shinobu fights the monsters, some spirits help her protect the children. To her surprise, the children not only can see the spirits, but also thank the spirits for their help. After this event, the spirits approach Shinobu and make a request to see a couple go on a date. Shinobu decides to go on the date with Yuuki and after the two interlock fingers, the spirits are satisfied and are able to move on. Finally, a few spirits make a request to Shinobu to have a dance, to which Shinobu suggests a dance party so that all the (good) spirits can join in. They go to a 'special area' where even the average person can see the spirits and Shinobu makes some Jack-o-Lanterns to help the good spirits feel at ease. All the spirits are satisfied and they all dance until morning. Trick or Pudding Shinobu and Miyako are tasked by Ilya to investigate the opening to the spirit world that appeared on Halloween night. They enlist the help of Yuuki, and the three of them encounter a spirit named Jack, that starts to attack the town. While pursuing Jack, Shinobu blocks an attack meant for Miyako, allowing Jack to possess Shinobu's body, and take full control of it. Skull Father is distraught, but none of them can bear to attack Shinobu, as it would cause harm to her own body. Jack, alongside Shinobu's body, retreats to the spirit world. After a strategy meeting, Yuuki, Skull Father and Miyako enter the spirit world to seek out Jack. Skull Father is weak as he is separated from Shinobu, while Miyako is easily distracted. Despite this, they manage to confront Jack. Jack taunts that there's nothing they can do without attacking Shinobu, but Miyako gathers her thoughts and tells Jack and Shinobu how she really feels about her. This resonates with Shinobu, and Shinobu, confessing her feelings for Miyako in return, manages to regain some of her will. Miyako then threatens to possess Shinobu herself to drive out Jack. Jack tries to strike a deal with Miyako to keep Shinobu's body in exchange for giving Miyako the world's best pudding, but Miyako refuses, and with Shinobu and Miyako's combined efforts, they manage to eject Jack from Shinobu's body. Returning to the physical world, Jack assimilates all the nearby treats and becomes a large pudding monster, consuming Miyako. Nevertheless, he underestimates Miyako's appetite, and with the hep of Yuuki, Shinobu and Miyako manage to defeat Jack. Jack confesses that he was seeking vengeance as the citizens of Landsol have forgotten about the meaning behind the Jack-o-Lanterns, and by extension, himself, and that all he wanted was to be able to celebrate Halloween alongside everyone. Shinobu understands Jack's feelings, and introduces him to a child, who acknowledges him and gives him a treat. Shinobu then states that the Jack-o-Lantern will always be rooted in Halloween, and suggests that Jack should enjoy himself alongside the townsfolk instead of seeking vengeance. Jack, being saved from loneliness, attends a fun-filled Halloween party alongside Shinobu, Miyako and Yuuki. Real Life Shinobu works part-time as a popular fortune teller in the city. She has a large following of fans, and reservations for her services have to be made three months in advance. Due to the accuracy of her predictions, she has gained a reputation and a title of "Mother of Tsubakigaoka" amongst fans. Shinobu is still able to communicate with spirits in real life and is constantly surrounded by them, and Yuuki often feels that he is being haunted by ghosts or cursed by Skull Father whenever he approaches Shinobu. During Halloween, Shinobu was surprised to learn that Skull Father had become famous overnight as some children at a Halloween Party were excited to see him. It was after the party that she realised just how famous as a man from a TV show insisted on an interview with her about Skull Father, forcibly going to take photos. However, some spirits come to the rescue by disabling the camera and emitting a large light, giving Shinobu the chance to escape. Trivia * Though Skull Father has his own voice in-game, only Shinobu can hear Skull Father in real life, and she has to speak for him if she wants to share what he has said. Quotes * "Whenever my father sees this dance, he praises me by saying he feels like he's going to pass into the afterlife. If he were to do that, it would be most troublesome..." * "When you compliment me, my dance always improves. Your aura is most suitable for exorcising spirits." * "You are the first living person to see my dance. I'm embarrassed, but... I also would like you to see." * "You think my dance is pretty...? ... I'm so happy. My training has paid off." — Category:Characters Category:Diabolos Category:Fiend